


Basket of Lemons

by TheMysticSpyral



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Blow Jobs, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, Face-Fucking, Glory Hole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-25 02:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticSpyral/pseuds/TheMysticSpyral
Summary: This is where I'll be dumping any and all short ficlets I end up writing. Feel free to rummage around, take a lemon for yourself!





	Basket of Lemons

**Author's Note:**

> This one was actually a prompt, inspired by [a piece of art done by Sowilo](https://sowiro.tumblr.com/post/175015930746/sowiro-cmon-faster-aquas-dark-double). If you like KH lewds, I highly recommend checking out the [rest of his stuff](https://sowiro.tumblr.com).

“ _C'mon, faster!_ ” Aqua’s dark double hissed at her, grinning as she reached behind Aqua’s head. “You’re acting like you don’t even  _want_  that cum.” 

This “World Within,” the last remnants of Queen Grimhilde’s dark magicks, was where Aqua went to feel alive again. The illusions had conjured up a long, throbbing cock, left hanging before her. From its musky taste to the feel of it in her mouth, Aqua was reminded of Terra. Aqua ran her tongue along the shaft, from the crown of its knob to the base of its balls. Spreading her mouth wide, she flattened her tongue against the cockhead, moaning as the first taste of precum hit her tastebuds. She just wanted to kiss it, savor it until the frothy reward of its cum would come gushing out. Her cunt clenched at the thought, feeling the jism flood her throat, cover her tits—

“Oh, what? You’re not going to jerk him off? Fuck, no wonder Terra went evil. A goody-two-shoes like you clearly couldn’t keep him satisfied.” Aqua made a loud gurgling sound, scoffing at her double, but before Aqua could reach out, “Darkqua” gripped her hand around the back of Aqua’s head and shoved her down the shaft, the cockhead stroking against the back of Aqua’s throat as Darkqua fucked her face with it.

Though she was certainly not bereft of femininity, Aqua’s body was that of a warrior, whereas Darkqua looked as though she was just  _built_  to fuck. Wider hips, softer skin, next to none of the inhibitions that held Aqua back as a lover. Her titanic breasts were three times as large as Aqua’s already ponderous chest, with one of her hardened nipples brushing into Aqua’s shoulder as she held her down. She was sex personified, and a presence Aqua felt inadequate against. When it came to sex, Darkqua was Aqua’s superior, her master—a fact that Darkqua would never cease to hang over her head. 

Aqua hollowed her cheeks, sucking hard on the shaft while her tongue lapped up every drop of precum she could. Smirking, Darkqua took her other hand and gripped the base of the shaft. Tugging on Aqua’s hair, Darkqua twisted and jerked her closed fist along the full length of the prick, its coat of saliva from Aqua’s mouth helping to quicken her pumps, before shoving Aqua back down, gagging as the cock lanced down her throat. Darkqua kept at this motion, bobbing Aqua up and down while working the shaft, gripping it tightly, whenever she pulled her double back. Spit drooled from Aqua’s lips as Darkqua threw her back as far in as she could, her chin nestling up against the cock’s loaded balls. Darkqua grabbed them, rolling the testes between her fingers, grinning broadly at the cum churning, vying for release. 

“You know what? You haven’t  _earned_  this cum, bitch,” Darkqua purred, the side of her fist repeatedly smacking Aqua’s lips as her movements grew more and more frenzied. The cock would be coming soon. Darkqua could sense it, as could Aqua, moaning in-between her choking breaths. Darkqua shoved Aqua back, the cock popping out of Aqua’s swollen lips, and aimed the spit-soaked prick at herself. Aqua seethed as she watched a thick glob of semen land on Darkqua’s chin. The evil shadow laughed haughtily, groping both her full breasts as more and more cum fired onto her chest and throat, rubbing it into her ashen skin. Darkqua drew her hand down to her navel, where the cum spooled down between her breasts and down her stomach. With a curled finger, she pulled a dollop of semen from her belly-button and brought it to her mouth, slurping loudly as she sucked her finger clean. All the while, she did not break eye contact with Aqua, who kept glaring at her double.

“Oh, what’s the matter, blue? Did you want some of this sweet, sweet cum for yourself?” Darkqua said in a rakish tone. Her amber eyes flared as she spooned up another helping of cum off her belly, moaning indulgently to its taste. 

“Well… looks like you’re _too late.”_


End file.
